cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Bible
Vote for removal is moot Vote Yes or No with your nation name next to it Geeks Paradox votes Yes to remove this page --teamcoltra, Geeks Paradox. NO -- Don't remove. Reasons: *Admins have agreed to keep it, as per prior discussions & edits. *Too many pages link to it. *No reasons cited for why it should be removed. *Removal vote not initiated by an admin or a contributor. User initiating vote has no prior record, either by IP or by user name, to any contributions to the Wiki. EDIT: Teamcoltra/Geeks Paradox is invited to write his own CN Wiki articles instead of seeking to delete/remove/censor other people's works. The article removal issue was already settled previously, in favor of keeping it. See the discussions below. This vote is moot. Sheldomar Bolak 17:23, 16 March 2007 (UTC) I've just added a paragraph at the bottom of the article regarding Orthodox Christianity's views on the Bible, as per the request to have the article expanded... Since I am far more familiar with the Roman Catholic and Protestant views, and only know the Orthodox views second hand, I would be grateful if anyone with more first-hand familiarity with the Orthodox view would correct any errors I may have made. --Sheldomar Bolak. I think it’s more or less OK :) I just thought that if there are few sentences written about Catholic, Protestant churches or view I consider that right thing would be to write about Orthodox as it is part of Christianity and has bible. Whisperer 13:05, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Why is this here? Why is this here? What does this have to do with Cyber Nations? If you want to reference the bible in your RPing, why not reference wikipedia? If you want to reference a different holy book by the same name that exists in the rp world, then it should probably be different enough to warrant a page like this. Mason11987 03:28, 3 December 2006 (UTC) I guess one of the reasons this is here is because there are so many nations who roleplay as religious nations, particularly among the Christian nations. It helps highlight some of the historic and philisophical background between the Catholic, Orthodox, and Protestant wings of Christianity (and some info on Judaisim), which are all RP'd in this game, in an article shorter than the actual Wikipedia one. Does this really need outright immediate deletion, or just some clean-up to make it more relevant to the game? Sheldomar Bolak 07:00, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :As far as I can tell, this has nothing to do with CN, yes, people RP as Christian nations, and are actually Christian people (such as myself), but that doesn't mean this wiki should provide their real-life source material. We are also roleplaying nation building, infrastructure, soldiers, tanks, Nukes, diplomacy, ect. ect. but we don't (or at least shouldn't) have pages on the real life descriptions of those. If they are RPing that they are following the real-world bible then it's exceptionally easy to link off site to something easily understandable and this has the potential to get way out of hand with people offering different views when neither of them may be technically "wrong". Unless this gets a lot of clean-up so that it is actually relevant to CN and isn't simply a summarized source material of the bible, then I don't see how it can belong here. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 09:39, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Thanks Mason. So I gather from your input that a good (but bare-minimum) start to the clean-up of this article would be to remove the "Well-Known Passages" and "Books of the Bible" sections, and put a link to the actual Wikipedia article for further info. Then edit the rest of the content to more clearly reflect RP situations in the game itself. That's helpful. Thanks. Sheldomar Bolak 14:26, 8 December 2006 (UTC) : Since ReligiousLibertarian is (obviously) religious, we have documented that our local government often depends on the Bible for its governmental ideas and ideals. I know the author of this peice as he is a recent member of the CCC aliance of which I was the GPA ambassador to that alliance until just recently. The author is very good at writing Wiki entries and I think his efforts here should not be disturbed. Key Stroke 16:14, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :: I do not deny that this is a well written article, but this could be slapped into any general "knowledge" encyclopedia and it'd be perfectly legitimate because it makes no mention of how this relates to Cyber Nations. This is after all, a Cyber Nations Wiki. Nothing is going to be done until we come to a consensus, so it'd be good to hear from religiouslibertarian too on this. I think that having Cyber Nations Wiki articles relate to Cyber Nations is pretty obvious, that should be the most important part of the article. I am weary still of the unnecessary stress this could cause on the wiki simply because someone wanted a summarized version here instead of just linking to wikipedia, but it would definitely be an improvement if the article was about Cyber Nations, related to the Bible instead of the Bible completely unrelated to Cyber Nations. And Sheldomar Bolak, I think that would probably be the best option. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 16:27, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :::Just for clarification, ReligiousLibertarian is my nation, while The Republic of Displaced Calvinists is the nation that belongs to the original creator of this entry who is Sheldomar Bolak. I did pretty much the same kind of thing when I created Libertarianism in that I summarized available info on the concept but did so with an "eye" towards how it relates to game-play and alliance politics. I am not aware of anyone questioning my Libertarianism entry, and I suspect that the initiative to question this entry stems more from a dislike of religion in general and Christianity in particular. Key Stroke 16:56, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :::: Aren't you reading the Random Insanity discussions? Why assume this is an attack. We don't have it here (yet) but there is a great "Assume good faith" guideline on wikipedia... :::: That being said, upon seeing Libertarianism, I also think it shouldn't be here, if you'll start actually discussing why this belongs here, instead of trying to personally attack me and, my judgment, maybe we can get somewhere. You just summarized non-CN related information, it isn't CN related now. I still contend that both of these articles would be best linking to wikipedia (or some other place that lists this stuff) and having Cyber Nations Wiki exist for the documentation of Cyber Nations information, of course there can be background here, after all, that is part of the CN world, but if the entire article is something else, and could exist somewhere else because of the fact that it has nothing to do with CN, then it shouldn't be here. The reason I didn't put Libertarianism up for deletion before was because it wasn't in category:Controversy which I was exploring earlier, and because there are 5,633 total articles here. The reason I'm not putting it up for deletion now is because the discussion is already happening, no reason to try to prove a point by finding all the articles that aren't (at all) CN related until we finish discussing the issue. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 17:03, 8 December 2006 (UTC) The answer (for me) is simple ... I can't control what the Wikipedia entry on Libertarianism mutates into, nor can I control what it currently states. By summarizing the relevant concepts of Libertarianism, and straining out the superfluous content, which is likely there to water down the Libertarian message, I make the entry both relevant to CN politics as well as more consistent with my philosophy. In short, I can't control what Wikipedia says about Libertarianism, but I expect to have significant control over the Libertarianism entry here, as I wrote it for that purpose. Key Stroke 17:40, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :Then can you control it into relating to CN? By mentioning how this impacts CN at all or how there is a libertarian presence, or how libertarian policies relate to alliance/nation policies? Again, all I'm suggestings is that Cyber Nations wiki relate to Cyber Nations. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 03:29, 9 December 2006 (UTC) OK folks -- I've made a major edit to this article to try to make it more relevant to the game, as per some administrative concerns. Please critique this and let me know if the edits have been helpful to making this article worth keeping, or if I've just made matters worse ;-) Sheldomar Bolak 06:03, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :Also, as per the instructions in the Speedy Deletion Tag, "If you disagree with its speedy deletion, please explain why at Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion or improve the page and remove the delete tag," I have improved the page, and I believe it no longer fits the criteria listed under the description of what qualifies for Speedy Deletion. Therefore, as the Tag itself instructs, I'm removing it. This is not to say that it couldn't use further editing or improvements, however... ::Awesome, much better, I'd only suggest an earlier mention of the Cyber Nations relationship to this topic, perhaps in the intro, but that may just be nitpicking. Thank you Sheldomar, I think this is best for everyone. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 01:26, 15 December 2006 (UTC)